A rosa rosa do amor
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Pode parecer  estranho este título, mas estava a olhar para a foto de uma pessoa muito especial e ela tinha uma rosa cor de rosa ao peito e na altura parceu perfeito.


Uma história sobre o meu casal favorito: Severus Snape e Hermione Granger

Dumbledore e Snape estavam reunidos no escritório de Dumbledore. Estavam ambos sentados em frente è lareira.

- Preciso que faças algo por mim – disse Dumbledore.

- E o que é? – perguntou Snape.

- Ambos sabemos que a batalha final se está a aproximar. Precisamos de estar preparados. A noite passada estava sentado na minha secretária, a olhar para a minha Fénix, quando tive uma ideia – começou Dumbledore a explicar.

- Nem consigo imaginar – disse Snape num tom irónico.

- Tens que ter em mente que a tarefa que tenho para ti não é fácil.

- Que surpresa – Snape esboçou um pequeno sorriso – mas diz-me… o que é que tenho que fazer?

- Tens que ir até à floresta proibida buscar-me brilho de unicórnio.

- Isso não me parece muito difícil Dumbledore, não estou a compreender.

- Não, não é difícil, mas o problema é que terás que levar a Hermione contigo.

- O quê? Aquela "eu-sei-tudo"? Eu odeio aquela rapariga.

- Para passares para a parte dos unicórnios terás que lançar um feitiço que tem que ser lançado por duas pessoas. Ela é a única que será capaz de o fazer.

- Tenho que ser eu a pedir-lhe?

- Não Snape, não precisas ser tu a pedir. Eu peço. Sei como é difícil para ti pedir ajuda.

Dumbledore escreveu uma pequena nota que dizia:

"Querida Hermione Granger,

Preciso da sua ajuda. De momento não posso explicar o que penso fazer, mas a menina já me conhece. Sem colocar qualquer questão ou falar seja com quem for preciso que vá ao encontro do professor Snape que se encontra à sua espera perto da cabana do Hagrid. Prometo que no momento certo lhe explicarei tudo.

Com amor,

Albus Dumbledore"

Dumbledore entregou a nota à sua coruja e pedi-lhe que a entregasse a Hermione Granger que se devia encontrar na sala comum dos Gryffindor.

- Vai Snape, ela estará lá num minuto. E por favor, não sejas mal educado.

- Como se…

Snape saiu da sala e foi até a cabana do Hagrid. Passado algum tempo chegou Hermione.

- Boa noite professor disse Hermione tentando sorrir.

- Boa noite menina Granger – disse Snape com uma expressão cerrada – Olhe, eu não gosto de estar consigo portanto vamos despachar isto.

- Claro, o que quiser.

Eles entraram na floresta proibida. Caminharam durante algum tempo até que finalmente encontraram a entrada para os unicórnios.

- Ok, tenho que ir buscar algo para o Dumbledore. Só consigo entrar se conseguirmos quebrar o feitiço à sua volta. Para isso vou precisar da sua ajuda – disse Snape com escárnio.

-Ok, vamos fazê-lo. Qual é o feitiço? – perguntou Hermione tentado ignorar o seu tom de voz.

-Friluv – disse Snape.

- Friluv – disseram juntos.

Vindo do nada, um raio de luz rosa atingiu Snape no ombro direito. Naquele momento Snape viu o seu ombro a escorrer sangue e caiu de joelhos.

- Professor – Hermione ajoelhou-se atrás de Snape para impedir que caísse de costas no chão.

Snape começou a cair e acabou com a sua cabeça no peito de Hermione. Hermione colocou as suas mãos na cara de Snape e beijou ligeiramente na testa. Snape estava prestes a desmaiar quando ela a beijou e os olhos dele congelaram nos dela. Ela colocou as mãos no peito dele e ele agarrou-as com toda a sua força. De repente desmaiou. Quando acordou estava deitado numa cama grande e fofa. Ele olhou para o ombro e reparou que já não deitava mais sangue. Tentou mexe-lo mas dói-lhe tanto que deixou passar um pequeno grito. Hermione entrou no quarto a correr.

- Está bem? – perguntou Hermione envergonhada.

- Sim, onde estamos? – perguntou ele – O que aconteceu?

Depois de desmaiar lancei um feitiço para iluminar a floresta. Precisava de o colocar num lugar seguro. Estava a olhar à volta quando reparei numa pequena cabana. Apoiei-o nos meus ombros e trouxe-o até aqui. Dei uma volta pela cabana e quando vi que estava tudo bem trouxe-o para este quarto e deitei-o aqui na cama para que pudesse descansar enquanto tratava do seu ombro.

- Hummm, obrigada, acho eu…

-Preparei algo para comer. Venha comigo – ela estava à espera de um comentário maldoso, mas para sua surpresa foi um comentário simpático.

- Obrigada menina Granger.

Foram até à cozinha e sentaram-se numa pequena mesa cheia de comida e sumo de abóbora. Ela encheu o prato dele. Ele agarrou no garfo e encheu-o com comida mas quando o tentou levar à boca, uma dor aguda fê-lo largar o garfo e dar um grito de dor. Hermione levantou-se a correr e ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, agarrando-lhe o braço. Ela agarrou-lhe a mão com a outra mão e apertou-a com força. Ela ficou à espera de uma má reacção por parte dele, mas ele apenas retribuiu e sorriu. Quando ela viu que a dor tinha passado, ela puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dele. Sei que não gosta da ideia de me ter a dar-lhe comida à boca, mas ambos sabemos que não o consegue fazer sozinho. Ela olhou para ele para ver qual seria a sua reacção e ele agarrou-lhe a mão, a que ela tinha no colo. Ela sentiu um arrepio quente. Ela começou a dar-lhe a comida. Quando o prato estava finalmente vazio ela disse-lhe para se sentar no sofá enquanto ela acendia a lareira. Com apenas um gesto os pratos começaram-se a limpar sozinhos. Ela acendeu a lareira e ajoelhou-se à frente de Snape.

- Olhe, sei que não quer ficar nu à minha frente mas eu tenho que mudar o curativo da sua ferida e não o consigo fazer se continuar com o casaco vestido.

- Eu tiro-o.

- Isso é outro problema, não o consegue fazer sozinho. Se tentar mexer o braço a dor é capaz de o matar. Por favor deixe-me fazê-lo.

Snape fechou os olhos e encostou-se no sofá. Hermione sentou-se no seu colo e começou a desapertar o casaco de Snape. Ela tirou-lhe o casaco e também a t-shirt. Quando terminou viu o coração bater forte no seu peito e não resistiu a colocar lá a sua mão. Começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Snape abriu os olhos. Ele puxou-a para ele. Ele abraçou-a e passou os braços pelo pescoço dela e os seus lábios encontraram-se. Hermione parou de o beijar e sorriu para ele. Ela deitou-se no sofá e obrigou Snape a deitar-se também. Ele ficou deitado atrás dela e ela agarrou a mão de Snape e puxou-a para o seu peito para que pudessem estar muito juntinho. Ele sussurou :"Obrigada!" na orelha de Hermione e começou a acariciar o seu cabelo até que ela adormeceu. Ele passou a noite a olhar para ela. Quando ela acordou mais tarde nessa noite viu que Snape tinha adormecido. Ela acordou-o gentilmente e disse:

- Vamos tratar da sua ferida. Depois podemos ir para a cama, é melhor para si.

Ela limpou a ferida e colocou um penso. Depois esticou-lhe a mão. Ele agarrou e abraçaram-se. Ela disse-lhe para ele se deitar na cama. Ele obedeceu. Ela não podia estar mais feliz. Ela deitou-se ao lado de Snape. Eles viraram-se um para o outro e ela passou a mão na cara dele.

- Nunca pensei que me deixasse fazer isto – disse Hermione.

- Nunca pensei nisso, até que me beijaste na testa quando estava deitado na floresta e o meu coração parecia que ia saltar do peito. Senti algo que nunca tinha sentido antes.

-O que sentis-te? Posso tratar-te por tu? –

- Depois disto? Claro! Senti que não te queria perder, que queria estar contigo para sempre. Tenho que te perguntar. Não foi estranho olhar para mim e ver o professor de poções, o morcego escuro. Não te sentis-te aterrorizada quando me beijas-te?

Ela beijou-a e disse:

-Senti muitas coisas, mas medo não foi uma delas. Apenas senti coisas boas. Senti amor. Eu amo-te Severus.

Ele virou-se, ficando com de costas para ela. Ela aproximou-se e abraçou-o.

- Também te amo – disse Snape.

E assim ficaram, muito juntinhos para sempre. Eram livres para fazerem o que quisessem, o mundo pertencia-lhes.


End file.
